


Rings

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ finds stretch marks. Trouble in sues.





	

TJ was glad to finally be over his withdrawal and be completely clean. He slept better, felt better. Until he was getting out of the shower. The short haired brunette looked to his hip and saw three small, narrow scars. He wrapped a towel around his hips to hide it just for a while, to forget. He dressed in a work out shirt and shorts.

"Did Steve already leave for his run?" He yelled to Bucky from the closet.

" Yeah. Why?"  _Damn_

"I wanted to go with him."

"How bout we go for a run, just us?"

"Sounds great."

They both got into their tennis shoes and jogged out of the house. TJ began to think.  _Wow this is great. Maybe if I had done this everyday like Steve I wouldn't have those thingson my hip. Man, this park is beautiful. Is Bucky not even out of breath? I hate this. Wait why is he running Faster?_ Bucky picked up the pace a little into a slow run.  _My God. Is he sprinting! Keep it together Hammond- Barnes-Rogers! What are Steve and Bucky gonna Say about the marks? I hate this._ TJ checked his watch  _Only twenty minutes ? Is he going even Faster! God I'm surprised his shoes haven't caught on fire! Why are all these people looking at me? Just concentrate on Bucky's ass. Mmmmm that's good. Shit it isn't working._ Forty minutes. _I hate this!_

TJ stopped and placed his hands on his knees to attempt to catch his breath. Bucky stopped jogging when the foot steps behind his stopped and turned to see TJ panting ridiculously hard with sweat stains under his arms and chest.

"TJ, you okay there?" TJ only shook his head. Bucky lead his sweaty husband to the grass where he laid flat on his back. "So you wanna tell me what this is all about?"

"Not really."

"Is it about that Magazine cause it was so wrong and offensive-"

"What magazine?"

"You didn't see?"

"Tell me."

"It said 'if James Barnes gained a hundred pounds and cut his hair into a out dated style, no one would tell the difference between him and TJ Hammond."

"I am not a hundred pounds fatter than you!"

"I know, they know, they just want drama."

"Shit."

"So that means there's something else. And I need to know."

 "Can we go home first? I don't want to be around all these people."

Bucky got to feet with ease. "Need a lift?" He grabbed TJ hand and lifted him. "Need another lift?" TJ hopped onto Bucky's back and traveled back home.

"You're not even out of breath and here I am sweating like a pig in mud on a hot day."

"First of all you've been talking with your dad to long and second I have this little thing called 'Super Soldier Serum' that lets Steve and me be the winter soldier and Captian America."

"I know, but-."

"What are you guys doing here?" Steve strode up to them with another man TJ had never met.

"Just out for a little run." Bucky said as TJ hid, protected from the piggy back ride bucky was giving him.

"You must be Thomas Hammond! Sam willson, good to meet ya!" Sam had a dazzling smile.

"Oh, call me TJ. Steve and Bucky talk about you all the time."

"They do huh, how do you know these dinosaurs? " 

It kinda hit TJ like a wall of bricks, one of Steve and Bucky's really good friends doesn't even know him. "I-I'm married to them."

Sam looked really confused. "They're already married to each other."

"And to me. It's complicated. We met at a gala that I played at. " TJ wanted to be so upset. He really did but somehow he felt like it was wrong to be. 

"How long?"

"Almost a year."

"Thats amazing. I know Steve and Bucky have 'that til the end of the line' thing engraved on their rings, let me see yours."

"Oh I don't have one." He had a lump in his throat that made his voice sound small.

Sam looked to Steve and elbowed him."Man, not even a ring!" Steve looked guilty as all hell and TJ was sure Bucky was too. "Well I'm gotta go. See you later, TJ. Make sure you give these two hell when I'm not around." Sam waved bye as he walked away. 

"Already do." He yelled. "Where did you guys go today?"

"Just around the park a few times."

The walk back to the house was long and awkward. TJ tried to think about something to say.  _God knows how guilty they feel right now._

 

 

Finally they were all home, Bucky started to ask questions. "So. Tell us."

"Tell us what?" Steve aksed as he got a beer from the fridge.

"Our doll got of of the shower panicking asking where you were to go for a run and so we went to go for a run and he nearly passed out."

"I did not."

"You should've of seen yourself. And we still don't know what this is all about." TJ walked to them and pulled down his shorts just a little to show the stretch marks. They both gazed at them for few seconds before Steve reached out to trace a feather light finger down one of them.

"It's not the end of the world honey. I know bucky doesn't care and I certainly don't care that you have one tiny imperfection on your body."

"But look at Bucky. We're about the same hight and he has an eight pack."

" **Super Soldier Serum.** " They said at the same time.

"Yeah." He raked his hand through his hair. "I'm just gonna go take a nap I didn't sleep very well and it's been a shity day."

"We'll join you in a few minutes babe." Steve said before TJ dropped face first into the couch cushions in the living room. "Bathroom meeting. Now." He whispered.

The soldiers tiptoed to the restroom and cramped in. "We need to get TJ a ring."

"I know. We've been technically married for almost a freaking year and he doesn't even have a ring."

"Plus we haven't even told our friends we have even  _met_ him, let alone love him."

"God, it's like a reminder to him 'Remember, Bucky comes first."

"I don't think he thinks that, Steve."

"Still, my heart would break if that happened to me. I think we need a new rule, everyone is loved the same."

"Perfect. So ring, new rule and a grand piano for a anniversary gift. Fuck, when is the anniversary again?"

"TJ remembers even though it's really just our anniversary. "

"We're pretty bad husbands."

"There's something we can agree on."

"TJ cuddle time?"

"TJ cuddle time."

They found their husband right where they left him. Bucky picked him and Steve sat down, the Bucky and Tj. 

"Thomas?"

"Steven?" He snickered.

"You know both of us love you very, very much."

"This conversation sounds identical to the one Doug and I had with our parents when they got divorced but yes I do."

"We just wanted you to know we're sorry."

"About what the stupid ring or your friends just knowing me as the former president's cocaine addicted, gay, disappointment of a son from the tabloids and not your husband?."

"They don't think about you that way."

"And just because I don't have a ring doesn't mean you don't love me."

"Yes, and it would really confuse the team about you."

"So you're not going to tell them?"

"Yes, we are." Steve started to get up but TJ pulled him back.

"Doesn't mean you have to call everyone up and say 'hey, Bucky and me are married to the former Presidents son.'"

"That is not your name, its TJ Hammond-Barnes-Rogers."

"Sounds perfect."

Bucky kissed TJ neck and murmured "do all of your friends know about us?"

"I have no friends except my twin, Dad, and Mom. But mostly Nana."

"Maybe we should meet them soon."

"My God what would Nana say about you Two? She'd probably ask you to take off his shirt and talk about Steve's ass all night long."

"What did they think about there being two of us?"

"Douee wasn't really surprised, mom of course was fine with it with a few questions, Dad, it took awhile to get him warmed up to the idea, and Nana thought I was crazy until I showed her a picture of you two and she understood but it was a little weird talking about sex with three people on a regular basis."

"Well now I want to meet this Nana of yours. "

"I could call my mom and I'm sure see wouldn't miss a chance to see her baby."

"Aaawwwww. That's sweet."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and prompts are great!!


End file.
